In the wrong place
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: she soon discover much, she will be in many dangers, It is during the avengers
1. This day is very strange

Clint Barton has a niece of 19 years old, she has powers, she is chosen to save humans from harm, this power is very peculiar, her name is Nina Barton, she lives on the campus of the University, she soon discover much, she will be in many dangers

* * *

><p>Nina was doing an exam, she felt as if something bad were to happen, she thinks it will fail the exam or something like that, she bit her pencil to calm her nervous, she was stressed, she trembled nervously, she managed to finish the exam, the teacher reviewed the exam, she passed the exam with the highest grade, she still felt nervous, she knows nothing of her uncle Clint, for three days, they are very close<p>

"Are you Miss Barton?" A man in a suit, was brown hair and blue eyes, he said seriously

"Yes, Nina Barton, who are you?" Nina turns around, she said uncomprehending

"Come here, is something that no one must know, only you can find out" The man was saying calmly

"That is what is happening ?, okay, you have not answered my question" Nina was saying seriously, she is scared but does not prove

"I am, Phil Coulson, an agent of SHIELD, your uncle Clint has disappeared, no one knows where it is," Phil said quietly, this is bad news

"Oh my god, I predicted this in a dream, SHIELD?" Nina said she was scared

"Then you will know, but you must be careful and not do anything stupid, Clint told me a lot about you, do not be curious" Phil was saying seriously, this is bad

"Okay Mr. Coulson" Nina was saying calmly, she went to her room

Classes just for today, spring break, she has to go, her parents live in Kansas and she can not visit, she ran away from home to study what she wanted, Literature, she wants to be a great writer of bestsellers, she looked in the mirror, Clint is the only one who has supported her, he is her best friend

"I will not pay attention to anyone, I know where is my uncle, I'll find out, I do not care" Nina was saying impulsively, she left the room

Nina was angry and scared, Phil was talking to Nick on the phone, she saw him, and she felt very curious why she quietly went and stayed hidden in a wall, she looked at him and began to listen carefully

"I told the news to the niece of it, must watch the girl, she can get into trouble, and we must seek to Clint" Phil said severely and harshly

"You must go back, she will not get in trouble, but send some men to watch her, she will be very useful for us" The vboz Nick said harshly and curtly, Nina managed to hear, thanks to her power, super hearing

"Yes sir," Phil said calmly, he hung up the call and went

"Oh my god, they are not bad, but have found my powers, thanks Clint, I find you now, damn, that strange day" Nina said softly, she cursed

Nina was walking the streets of New York, she received a call was from her mother, she was surprised and somewhat confused by this, since a year that she knew nothing of his parents ago, she took the call

"Hi Mom, a year without knowing anything about you or Dad, what your call is that?" Nina was saying seriously

"We learned the disappearances of your uncle Clint, I wanted to hear and know you, I miss you a lot daughter, your father still give" Nina's mother, Nancy, she said crying

"Mom, I miss you so much and miss you very much dad, he is by becoming hard, as always, yes I know, how is everyone?" Nina broke to mourn, she said very sad

"We're fine, at least, Nina, how will the university ?, I can not support you, for your father, but I want to know, how are you?" Nancy said crying, she has not ceased to mourn, Nina wiped her eyes, she stopped mourn

"Good, I am doing very well in college, mandale greetings and a hug Dan, and say happy birthday, birthday, Number 8, Mom tell him that his older sister loves him so much, adios mama" Nina said cheerfully, she stopped talking, and she kept her phone

She saw a man, it was like Clint, she quickly approached him, he himself was Clint, but his eyes were strange, Nina felt bad energy, she moved away from Clint, but he turned and he looked at her, she looked at him nervously, she was very scared

"Uncle Clint, I have not heard from you for three days, I was scared, what happened to your eyes?" Nina said cheerfully, she does not know what to expect

"Nina, well I've been in a good place, expanding my mind with knowledge, you should come with me and accept all that knowledge" Clint said laughing, he put his hand on her shoulder, Nina felt something strange

"Oh great, I must go now, have to go to the library to deliver some books before it's too late" Nina said nervously, she began to laugh, it's a bad idea Nina

"She who is?, is your niece?" Loki appeared, he was saying seriously

"Yes Loki, she is my niece, Nina Barton, about which I have spoken to you," Clint said seriously, Nina was scared

"Ah, the girl with amazing powers" Loki said, he smiles, she was shaking

"I should not leave campus, oh my god, I should have listened to the man, Clint what is it what are you doing ?, Let go, you're scaring me, man, you going to kill me ?, Clint listen to me, you're not, no, Clint watch me" Nina said softly, she began to mourn, she was so afraid

"I do not think murder you, my dear, your powers serve me, have a big heart," Loki said laughing, Nina looked at the center, and watched the blue gem, she trembled

"It does not work that strange, that has not happened, I do it again" Loki said confused, Nina was confused

"This does not work with her, what are you?" Loki said seriously

"I do not know, I've always been strange, with powers not understand, I do not know what I am" Nina was saying nervously, she does not know what it is, she is not human

"You are something more than human, or, you're not human" Loki said calmly

Clint released her, Nina managed to escape, she ran frightened, she will not return to that place, Clint began to chase her, she was running, she did not stop, and she did not even look to back, she just wanted to escape, a van stopped, had the logo of SHIELD, she stood

"Go up now, I come to save you, come girl" A man with green eyes and brown hair said seriously

"Yes," Nina said she just wanted to get out of here

"Now we know what SHIELD, work with your uncle, he was mind controlled by Loki, like Dr. Erik Selvig" The man said harshly

"Ah, well, Loki ?, that's his name, he tried to get me what he did with my uncle, but he could not, I think I'm not human, I know what you are good" Nina was saying seriously and calmly she managed to calm down


	2. SHIELD

Clint Barton has a niece of 19 years old, she has powers, she is chosen to save humans from harm, this power is very peculiar, her name is Nina Barton, she lives on the campus of the University, she soon discover much, she will be in many dangers

* * *

><p>They came to SHIELD, Nina was surprised by all this, she walked behind the man, who was taller than she, too high, Nina is small in stature, she saw a dark-skinned man with a patch over one eye, she was intrigued by all this<p>

"Miss Nina Barton, I'm Nick Fury, SHIELD welcome, we saved you," Nick said kindly

"Hi, well tell me it's SHIELD, I hate lies, I hate secrets" Nina said seriously

"Well it's time to tell you, join me Miss, he's one of my best players, it's Matthew Forrester, hey Matt, you can retire" Nick said seriamennte

Matthew left, Nina said no comment, she simply nodded, she turned on her heel and went to Nick, she wants to know everything sobe SHIELD, she was in an office, Nick handed a file to Nina, was the history of SHIELD, she grabbed the file carefully, Nina does not damage or break

"Read it, I'm not going to eat you, and the file will not eat you," Nick said seriously

"Okay, Mr. Fury, I'll read" Nina said quietly, she smiles

Nina began to read quietly, she smiles, it's nice to know a little history, she read it quickly, it is a good reader, she handed the file to Nick, she went to the base with Nick, she looked everything with curiosity, she saw a group of people chatting

"She is Nina Barton, is the niece of Clint" Nick said seriously

"Hey, ah, you're the famous Nina" Tony said quietly

"Yes, her powers are useful for SHIELD" Phil said quietly

Jasper Sitwell was on the computer, they see that Loki is in Germany, Steve went to another place, Nina looked at everyone, Nick quickly approached Nina, she looked at him calmly, she sighed, he opened his mouth

"Nina, you should go to that meeting, I know that Loki knows about you, but we need to distract him, it's your first mission, I thought you become an agent of SHIELD" Nick said calmly

"Yes sir, I will," Nina said calmly

"Nina, I'm a good friend of your uncle Clint, I'm Natasha Romanoff, I'll help you find something to distract" A redhead said calmly, she is Natasha Romanoff, Natasha said calmly

"Okay," Nina said without emotion and uncomprehending

Nina wore a red dress was rather short, but was smart, she had her hair, she walked slowly around the place, she fell down some stairs, Loki was there, he looked at her and smiles, she was nervous and scared, she came down the stairs quickly

Nina grabbed a glass of champagne, she drank with elegance, she does not want to draw the attention of others, she watched them all, Loki hit a man, Nina looked, he attacked a man with gray hair, she began to run with others, she felt a strong tug on her arm, Loki pulled her, she was frightened and furious

"Where do you think you're going?" Angry Loki said she feared for the worst

"Let go, let me go with others," Nina said angrily, she does not want to show her fear

"No, I have a surprise for you, Nina" Loki said harshly and curtly

She thought about death, she thought of his own death, real death, she believed that she was crying inside, she was like a frightened fawn, all people were kneeling, Nina felt the fear of people, She watched with fear, they were afraid, she could almost smell the fear

"See, how easy will they not ?, always kneel, were born to be ruled" Loki was saying seriously and smiled

"Let me go at once, or better, kill me at once," Nina was saying furious

"Kill you ?, no desire not kill, You'll rule with me, you'll be my queen" Loki was saying calmly, this is true, he was not lying

"I'm too young, do you want me to marry you ?, no, no please" Nina said crying

"Sure, I've seen you for years, and you're the one I need," Loki said seriously

"No, I will not be ruled by men like you," An old man got up, he said seriously, he is very brave

"There has never been men like me," Loki said seriously

"Yes, there have always been men like you" That man said seriously

"Look people, what can happen" Loki released her arm, Loki said harshly, Nina managed to run and escape from there

Loki was going to throw a ray poor Mr. Steve appeared as Captain America and stopped the attack with his shield, Loki opened his mouth


End file.
